The One Who Did Not Belong Yet!
by Heartless-JT
Summary: Yuri can travel to the world of Naruto and back to her's. But she's starting to die from existing in 2 worlds. She needs to choose between the reality that's imprisoning her or the unreal home that befriends her with love. GaaraxOC other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

HeartlessJT: Yo. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me and any mistakes I make or if it just plain sucks. Please tell me your thoughts but please no flames. Anyway, Yunchan!

Yuri: Right. Naruto does not belong to Heartless but she does own me and the Asylum.  ….eh.

Heartless: ok. Thank you, Yunchan. Now with the show!

**Chapter One: Irony of the Asylum**

_It wasn't always like this. _Yuri Sawamura thought to her self as the nurse laid Yuri onto the nice soft floor. _It's not too bad. At least I don't see my so called parents' right? Ok. It's horrible. Who am I kidding? I'm in an ASYLUM in the PADDED rooms retrained in a STRAIGHT JACKET! Niichan!! Save me from this hell hole! _Yuri called out within her heart. But chances are that it's next to zero that Niichan can hear her. At age sixteen, society locks her up in an asylum. And the irony is that the asylum is not regaining Yuri's sanity. No, she's losing it bit by bit every moment, and she's been there for over a year now.

I guess it all started when Yuri Sawamura was ten years old. She was staring up at the bluest moon she had ever seen from the window in her room. And suddenly, she was on the roof of some kind of building. She looked ahead to see she was in some town or village and noticed a mountain wall of four carved faces. Yuri looked to the left to see a person wearing a dolphin mask, holding a knife of sorts. "Who are you? Identify yourself and tell me how did you get up here. And why?" the dolphin man said. And just when Yuri was about to answer the scenery disappeared and she was once again in her room with no one the wiser. Yuri told her mother and father of her experience, but they thought that she was just making up stories for fun.

A few weeks later, it happened again. Except there were five masked people waiting for me. "Hi!" I greeted them and they said I had to go meet some one. So I walked up to the one with the dolphin mask and held up my arms to him, waiting for him to pick me up. We both paused for a moment and hen he carried me off the roof top to go meet with the person I was to go see.


	2. Ooopsies

Heartless: Oh god! I am so sorry for the first VERY short chapter!!!! I was not done but my cousin posted it without my permission and I just suck at technology.

Yuri: Yeah. She really does. She blew up the double toaster this morning before school. And she got her laptop to go super slow now. whispers I bet you it's from her Hentai and Yaoi stuff.

WHAM

Yuri: OWWWW!!!!Kuso! Did you have to hit my head you anime porn addicted &??!!

WHAM

Yuri: Aiiiiiieee! runs away $$!!!!

Heartless: … Again I apologize for Yuri and the so called first chapter. Gomen. Sorry

Anyway, I'm really into fan fiction about some one from our reality or our world that travels to the world of Naruto and I totally love Gaara! And sorry for Yuri's potty mouth. I'm her creator so I consider her my little girl. I can't believe she kisses her creator/mother with that mouth of hers. 

So, would you care to know more about Yuri's world? It's based on ours but further ahead in the timeline. At age 16 the year is 67993 T.R. which means The Rebirth. Its 50002 years after the world went through the Apocalypse and some how some people survived. So, the world has gotten a basic foundation and stabilized life once again. No greenery is alive. Trees, plants and even vegetables are extinct. Somewhat advance technology exists purely to help provide people with recyclable materialistic needs. And in order to be 'healthy' people take all kinds of health tablets and eat space man food.

Ummm what else? Oh by the way I am SO barely motivated so maybe the 3rd chapter will come up in a couple of weeks if your lucky. I'm sorry, I am really busy but mostly I'm just too lazy so sorry again. 

Please, if you have any suggestions to help inspire me to write or you just wanna comment on something, go ahead and send me something! I would not mind at all. Whatever you like, just please no flames.

Right. Love ya Miss ya!


End file.
